


It's Been A Pleasure

by DragonSlayerWife



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Endgame, Goodbyes, M/M, guess who fell face first into ravioli hell? (hint: me), i don't give a shit if the game is like 3 years old you can't stop me, i wrote this in like 10 minutes, kinda angst????, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayerWife/pseuds/DragonSlayerWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noirettes hands felt warm as they held his.</p><p>"It's been a pleasure, my friend. I got to meet a real, live, genuine hero."</p><p>Ravios voice shook slightly as he spoke. He was speaking so genuinely, but his words stung Link... friends weren't supposed to look at each other like that, friends weren't supposed to have feelings like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Ravioli ravioli give me the angstyoli

The noirettes hands felt warm as they held his.

"It's been a pleasure, my friend. I got to meet a real, live, genuine hero."

Ravios voice shook slightly as he spoke. He was speaking so genuinely, but his words stung Link... friends weren't supposed to look at each other like that, friends weren't supposed to have feelings like this. Tears pricked the blondes sugar blue eyes, Ravio noticed this and pepped up, as if that would lighten the mood.

"Ha!" It came out more desperate than anything. "Who knows? Maybe some of your courage rubbed off on me. So thanks, Link."

It felt odd hearing the merchant refer to him as anything other than 'Mr Hero' but it felt a good kind of odd. Link liked the way his name sounded on Ravios tongue. The emeralds that stared back at him were glazed over with tears and Link chewed on his bottom lip. This was it, everything was over. The realization didn't really hit until now.

Suddenly, the warmth that once held his hands was gone and Ravio took a step back. The merchant opened his mouth to speak but quickly decided against it and gave the hero a bittersweet smile.

It needed to be said, the princesses themselves could even sense it, but before either boy steeled their courage to, Link was made of acrylics again and back in the summer haze of Hyrule.

Ravio stood next to the princess. They stood in silence. Ravio wiped his eyes on his sleeve, _'idiot'_   he thought.

Links eyelids fluttered open and a concerned princess spoke from his side, he wasn't paying too much attention to Zelda, his brain was too cloudy and it took all his strength not to cry in front of the princess. Link cursed himself under his breath _'_ _you should of told him while you had the chance'_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead inside and I wish RavioLi was more popular ANYWAY I hope y'all liked this!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you have a super lovely day/night!!


End file.
